1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fan guards, and more particularly to a fan guard for use on ceiling fans.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fan guards are known in the art, most of which are designed to be used on portable household fans. There are several patents which disclose fan guards, only one of which is directed for use on ceiling fans.
Cornell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,028 discloses a combined bracket and guard for ceiling fans. The bracket portion is secured on the fan motor housing to clamp the wire guard member thereon.
Viewegh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,968 discloses a fan guard mounting. The fan guard comprises a wire guard member secured to the fan motor by telescoping bars.
Kemler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,563 discloses a wire fan guard having a base member attached to the fan motor and resiliently receives a removable second grid member. The removable grid member facilitates the mounting operation and allows access to the fan.
Selah, U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,428 discloses a fan safety guard attachment formed of wire mesh. The attachment is adapted to fit over the main guard usually present on fans of the smaller sizes commonly used in homes.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose a fan guard for ceiling fans having the simplicity of design and ease of installation of this invention.